Chat Facebook
by Anisa Phantomhive
Summary: Chat Facebooklah yang telah mempersatukan mereka... ripiuw please! :)


**~##~**

**Kuroko No Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Chat Facebook © Anisa Phantomhive**

**Warning : OOC, Typo(s) bertebaran, Alur cepat, dan lain-lain**

**Pair : AkaFuri**

**Rating : T**

**Genre : Romance, Humor**

**Happy reading! **

**Don't like? Don't read! **

**.**

**~##~**

* * *

SMA Rakuzan… sekolah yang bertempat di Kyoto dan dipenuhi dengan anak basket yang hebat. Akashi Seijuurou contohnya. Siapa yang tidak mengenal Akashi Seijuurou? Anak dari perusahaan Akashi's crop dan sosoknya yang begitu sempurna. Yeah, itulah diri Akashi. Sangat sempurna.

Hari ini, kelas Akashi ada jam kosong. Akashi membuka laptopnya dan membuka jejaring sosial bernama 'Facebook'. Akashi login dan munculah beberapa simbol dan status.

Akashi sedikit terkekeh kala melihat status-status temannya.

* * *

**Kise sayang Ahomineehh**

Kurokocchi, HIDOI-SSU! QAQ

30 Suka. Komentar .Bagikan. Lainnya…

* * *

**Kuroko Tetsuya **

Apa salahku Kise-kun?

_Suka . Hapus . __2 __ jam yang lalu_

* * *

**Kise sayang Ahomineehh**

Kau meninggalkan aku begitu saja di jalan-ssu! TT^TT aku kan jadi tersesat…

_Suka . Hapus . __2 __jam yang lalu_

* * *

**Kuroko Tetsuya **

Tapi sekarang kau sudah sampai rumah kan, Kise-kun?

_Suka . Hapus . __2 __jam yang lalu_

* * *

**Kise sayang Ahomineehh **

IYA! Tadi aku langsung menghubungi Daikicchi! T3T untung saja dia baru di dekat jalan itu! Pokoknya Kurokocchi Hidoi-ssu!

_Suka . Hapus __.1 jam __yang lalu_

* * *

**Kuroko Tetsuya **

_Summimasen_, Kise-kun. Itu karena aku lupa ada latihan.

_Suka . Hapus . 1 jam yang lalu_

* * *

**Furihata Kouki**

Err—Kuroko… sebaiknya kau off… pelatih… sudah menatapmu dari tadi, HIIIIII! DIA BERJALAN MENDEKAT PADAMU!

_Suka . Hapus . 1 jam yang lalu_

* * *

**Kagami enggak pake Baka**

Ya! Kuroko deme! Kau on facebook terus! Cepat latihan!

_Suka . Hapus . 1 jam yang lalu_

* * *

**Kuroko Tetsuya **

Oh, baiklah, Kise-kun, saya permisi.

_Suka . Hapus . 1 jam yang lalu_

* * *

**Kise sayang Ahomineehh**

Eh! Tuhkan aku di tinggal lagi! Hidoi! T_T

_Suka . Hapus . 1 jam yang lalu_

* * *

**Kagami enggak pake Baka **

Heh, Kise, kaukan bisa minta temani si Ahomine itu =_=

_Suka . Hapus . 1 jam yang lalu_

* * *

**AOMINE DAIKI bukan AHOMINE DAKI**

Hoy, Bakagami! Apa maksud elo memanggil gue Aho, hah!?

_Suka . Hapus . __40 menit__ yang lalu_

* * *

**Kise sayang Ahomineehh**

Uwaa! Kau on Daikicchi? *w* *peluk Aomine*

_Suka . Hapus . __40 menit__ yang lalu_

* * *

**Kagami enggak pake Baka **

Ho… muncul juga elo disini. -_-

_Suka . Hapus .__ 39 menit__ yang lalu_

* * *

**AOMINE DAIKI bukan AHOMINE DAKI**

Kau ngajak berantam, HAH!?

_Suka . Hapus . __37 __menit__ yang lalu_

* * *

**Kagami enggak pake Baka **

Ayo! Siapa takut!

_Suka . Hapus . __36 __menit__ yang lalu_

* * *

**Aida Riko**

BAKAGAMI! MATIKAN HPMU SEKARANG DAN LATIHAN!

_Suka . Hapus . __20 menit__ yang lalu_

* * *

**Kasamatsu **

Termasuk kau Kise -_-

_Suka . Hapus . __19 menit__ yang lalu_

* * *

**Kise sayang Ahomineehh**

E—eeehh! QAQ a—apa salahku? T_T

_Suka . Hapus . __18 menit__ yang lalu_

* * *

**Kasamatsu **

Berhentilah bermain dengan hpmu dan LATIHAN!

_Suka . Hapus . __15 menit__ yang lalu_

* * *

**Kise sayang Ahomineehh **

GYAAA!

_Suka . Hapus . __10 menit__ yang lalu_

* * *

**AOMINE DAIKI bukan AHOMINE DAKI **

Hahahaha :v pada takut elo semua :v

_Suka . Hapus . __10 menit__ yang lalu_

* * *

**Imayoshi Megane**

Aomine… latihan SEKARANG! *Senyum*

_Suka . Hapus . __9 menit__ yang lalu_

* * *

**Akashi Seijuurou**

_Tulis komentar…_

* * *

Akashi sedikit terkekeh geli ketika melihat tingkah teman SMPnya dengan tim mereka sekarang. Tetapi seketika mata Akashi berhenti pada satu akun Facebook. 'Furihata Kouki'… siapa dia? Pikir Akashi.

Akashi membuka akun Furihata. Ah, mereka tidak berteman. Kenapa? Tanya Akashi dalam hati. Akashi berpikir, siapa itu Furihata Kouki. Tak lama kemudian Akashi ingat, "Ah.. teman setim Tetsuya,"Gumam Akashi. Lalu Akashi meng-add Furihata.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, Akashi mendapat pemberitahuan bahwa Furihata Kouki telah mengkonfrimnya. Lalu, Akashi mengirim pesan pada Furihata.

* * *

**Akashi Seijuurou **

Kau teman Tetsuya, bukan?

**Furihata Kouki**

Ah!.. i-iya… a—aku teman setimnya, Akashi-san.

**Akashi Seijuurou **

Oh, kenapa kau tidak meng-addku?

**Furihata Kouki**

_Su_-_Summimasen_ a—aku tidak tau… T_T maaf…

**Akashi Seijuurou**

Eng.. tidak apa-apa…

* * *

Sejak hari itu, Akashi dan Furihata kerap balas-kirim pesan. Sampai mereka saling bertukar foto –yah, walau mereka pernah bertemu-. Hari ini Akashi terduduk di meja makan dengan laptop yang menyala di depannya. Besok, Akashi berencana pergi ke Tokyo. Besok adalah hari minggu, dia bebas di hari itu. jadi, kapan lagi tidak ke Tokyo? Lagipula… Akashi sekarang menjadi tertarik dengan Furihata. Menurutnya Furihata itu mirip Chihuahua. Sangat penakut… tapi manis.

* * *

**Akashi Seijuurou**

Sibuk?

**Furihata Kouki**

Err—tidak terlalu… ada apa, Akashi-san?

**Akashi Seijuurou **

Besok aku akan pergi ke Tokyo. Bisa menjemputku?

**Furihata Kouki**

EEHH!? BESOK AKASHI-SAN AKAN KE TOKYO!? OAO

Ah! Ma-maaf… Capslock-ku hidup T_T

Akashi tersenyum sejenak dan mengetik balasan.

**Akashi Seijuurou **

Tidak usah kaget seperti itu. Kau harus sudah ada di stasiun besok jam 8 pagi tepat!

* * *

**Furihata POV**

* * *

**Akashi Seijuurou **

Tidak usah kaget seperti itu. Kau harus sudah ada di stasiun besok jam 8 pagi tepat!

Mataku melebar ketika melihat perintah itu. Dengan tangan gemetar aku membalas.

**Furihata Kouki**

Ba-baik…

* * *

Lalu, aku memilih off.

Aku duduk di meja belajarku dengan masih menatap laptopku yang menyala. Besok… Akashi-san akan ke Tokyo… astaga… jantungku berdebar lagi! Apa aku terkena penyakit jantung?! Sepertinya aku harus pergi ke dokter!

Aku mematikan dan menutup laptopku lalu aku merebahkan diriku di ranjang. Sekarang aku harus tidur dan besok aku harus tepat waktu.

**Normal POV**

Keesokannya Furihata terbangun pukul setengah 8.

"AAA! AKU TELAT! MATILAH AKU!"Teriak Furihata histeris. Ibunya yang sedang memasak di dapur segera keluar dari dapur dan menuju kamar Furihata.

Tok-Tok

"Furihata, ada apa?"Tanya ibunya. Furihata mengambil beberapa helai baju dan masuk ke kamar mandi.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, bu!"Balas Furihata dari kamar mandi. Setelah acara—mandi—kilat. Furihata segera mengambil Smartphone-nya dan keluar dari rumah dengan kecepatan penuh. Furihata men-stop taksi dan segera masuk.

"Ke bandara sekarang! Dengan kecepatan penuh!"Ucap Furihata dengan peluh yang membanjiri tubuhnya.

Setelah memakan waktu 20 menit. Akhirnya Furihata sampai di bandara pukul 08.30. Furihata berjalan dengan takut-takut untuk mencari Akashi.

"Kau telat!"Ucap Akashi yang berdiri di belakang Furihata dengan membawa kopernya. Furihata membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap Akashi ketakutan.

"_Su-su_…_summimasen_… [TT_TT]"Ujar Furihata dengan menundukkan tubuhnya dalam-dalam. Akashi tersenyum tipis.

"Sudahlah! Cepat antar aku ke hotel! Lalu, kau ajak aku berkeliling,"Perintah Akashi. Furihata mengangguk ketakutan dan menuntun Akashi menuju taksi yang tadi mengantarnya.

Lalu, Furihata menyuruh sang sopir menuju hotel terdekat. Sang supir mengangguk lalu menuju hotel yang dia ketahui.

Setelah sampai di hotel itu, Akashi dan Furihata keluar dari taksi dan menyuruh supir itu menunggu.

Akashi langsung saja _check in_. Setelah menaruh semua barang, Akashi dan Furihata kembali ke taksi mereka.

Taksi itu mengantarkan mereka jalan-jalan. Furihata mengajak Akashi berjalan-jalan ke sebuah taman bermain yang cukup besar di Tokyo.

"Ayo,"Ajak Akashi setelah membeli tiket. Furihata mengangguk dengan takut-takut. Mereka berjalan bersama ketika masuk. Furihata berjalan 10 meter di belakang Akashi. Akashi melirik ke belakang dan menatap Furihata tajam, "Kouki, siapa yang menyuruhmu berjalan di belakangku? Cepat jalan di sampingku!"Perintah Akashi.

Furihata tersentak dan dengan takut-takut berjalan di samping Akashi, "A-Akashi-san… i—ingin… bermain apa?"Tanya Furihata dengan nada bergetar.

"Aku memanggilmu dengan Kouki. Tapi kenapa kau tidak memanggilku Seijuurou?"Tanya Akashi dengan memandang Furihata yang berjalan di sampingnya dengan takut.

Furihata menatap balik Akashi, "E—EEHH?! A-AKU… me—memanggil…"Ucap Furihata tanpa bisa melanjutkannya. Akashi menangguk dan menatap tajam Furihata.

"Ya. Kau harus memanggilku dengan, Seijuurou!"Putus Akashi, " Ayo coba."

Furihata menunduk, "Se-se-se….Seii—juu…rou…-san…"Gumam Furihata dengan wajah yang sangat merah.

Akashi tersenyum lebar dan menggenggam tangan Furihata, "Ayo, sepertinya naik itu menyenangkan,"Ucap Akashi dengan menunjuk Roller coaster di depannya. Furihata langsung membatu di tempat ketika melihat rollercoaster.

"_De-demo_… Sei-"

"Sudah ayo!"Paksa Akashi tanpa peduli dengan Furihata yang sudah membeku di tempat.

Setelah menaiki rollercoaster, Furihata pingsan dengan tidak elit di depan Akashi. Akashi sontak membawa Furihata dengan _bridal_ dan menuju ke tempat yang bisa untuk Akashi gunakan untuk membaringkan Furihata. Akashi berhenti di dekat air mancur. Lalu Akashi duduk di bangku yang tak jauh dari air mancur itu. Akashi meletakkan kepala Furihata di pahanya.

20 menit kemudian, Furihata tampak sudah mulai sadar, "Eng,"Desis Furihata. Akashi melihat Furihata yang mulai mengerjapkan matanya, hanya diam dan menatap Furihata.

Mata Furihata yang memang kecil menjadi lebih kecil ketika melihat wajah Akashi yang begitu dekat dengannya, "AAA!"Teriak Furihata dengan berdiri dengan terburu-buru. Tetapi tubuh Furihata terhuyung seketika. Akashi segera menahan tubuh Furihata agar tidak jatuh.

"Duduklah dulu,"Ucap Akashi dengan membawa Furihata duduk. Furihata mendudukkan dirinya dan menunduk.

Wajahnya sangat merah dan jantungnya sangat berdebar kencang, "A-Arigatou…gozaimasu…"Lirih Furihata. Akashi mengangguk dan menatap ke sekelilingnya.

"Kau mau lanjut?"Tanya Akashi dengan melirik Furihata. Furihata menganggukkan kepalanya.

Lalu Akashi membawa Furihata berjalan lagi. Kali ini mereka bermain tidak terlalu ekstrem… yah… kecuali rumah hantu yang barusan dimasuki oleh mereka dan Furihata sangat histeris. Mereka berjalan dengan bergandengan tangan. Gandengan tangan itu tak pernah terlepas—malah ada waktu ketika mereka berpelukan- dan demi gunting Akashi yang selalu setia berada di kantongnya, Furihata sangat berdebar ketika itu!

Langitpun yang awalnya berwarna biru cerah sekarang tergantikan oleh warna jingga.

"Kouki, kau mau naik bianglala?"Tanya Akashi. Furihata menatap bianglala yang tidak jauh dari mereka lalu menangguk. Akashi tersenyum dan berjalan dengan masih menggandeng tangan Furihata.

Apa ini cinta?Pikir Furihata.

Blussh

Wajahnya menjadi merah delima ketika dirinya menyukai Akashi, 'Bisa kena lempar Seijuurou-san ini kalau aku ketahuan menyukainnya,'Batin Furihata.

Ketika akhirnya giliran mereka yang masuk, Akashi mempersilahkan Furihata masuk lebih dulu. Wajah Furihata bersemu merah.

Di dalam Furihata menatap kaca dan sangat kagum ketika melihat pandangan di depannya. Dengan langit yang berwarna jingga dan beberapa rumah dan gedung yang sudah menyalakan lampu. Aah.. rasanya sangat indah.

"Indah,"Gumam Furihata yang masih bisa di dengar Akashi yang duduk di depannya.

"Kau lebih jauh indah di bandingkan pemandangan itu, Kouki,"Ucap Akashi. Furihata sontak menatap Akashi tak percaya.

"Ma-maksud… Seijuurou-san?"Tanya Furihata ragu. Akashi tersenyum tulus—tetapi mengerikan bagi Furihata.

"Kouki, ini perintah! Mulai sekarang kau harus menjadi pacarku! Tidak ada penolakan!"Perintah Akashi. Wajah Furihata memerah seketika itu dan langsung menunduk.

"H-Ha'i…"Balas Furihata dengan wajah yang sangat merah. Akashi tersenyum puas kala itu.

Akashi menepuk tempat di sampingnya. Furihata berdiri lalu duduk di samping Akashi. Wajahnya masih memerah kala itu.

Akashi mengusap pipi Furihata yang memerah. Furihata masih saja menunduk. Akashi mengangkat dagu Furihata agar Furihata menatapnya.

"Aku mencintamu,"Ucap Akashi lembut.

Furihata yang wajahnya sudah memerah semakin memerah, "Aku juga… mencintaimu,"Balas Furihata. Lalu, Akashi mencium kening Furihata dengan matahari yang mulai tenggelam di belakangnya.

**END!**

* * *

**Omake**

* * *

**Akashi Seijuurou**—_Relationship with_ **Furihata Kouki**

10.235 Suka. Komentar .Bagikan. Lainnya…

* * *

**Kise sayang Ahomineehh**

APAAAAHH?! Akashicchii!? OAO

_Suka . Hapus . __9 menit__ yang lalu_

* * *

**AOMINE DAIKI bukan AHOMINE DAKI**

Aku… ti-tidak menyangka… Akashi kau…

_Suka . Hapus . __9 menit__ yang lalu_

* * *

**Kuroko Tetsuya **

Selamat Furihata-kun! Walau aku masih tidak menyangka.

_Suka . Hapus . __8 menit__ yang lalu_

* * *

**Kawahara enggak Autis **

FURIHATA! A-aku… tidak menyangka ini!

_Suka . Hapus . __8 menit__ yang lalu_

* * *

**Fukuda Hiroshi suka ngembantu orang**

K-kau!? De-dengan kapeten RAKUZAN!? FURIHATA KAU HARUS MENCERITAKAN DETAILNYA PADAKU!

_Suka . Hapus . __7 menit__ yang lalu_

* * *

**Aida Riko**

Furihata-kun~ aku tidak akan mempermasalahkan ini. Tapi, TETAPLAH LATIHAN! JANGAN PACARAN! Oke? *senyum*

_Suka . Hapus . __6 menit__ yang lalu_

* * *

**Kiyoshi Teppei sayang Hanamiyaaa~**

A…Anak-anakku sudah besar! *peluk Furihata*

_Suka . Hapus . __6 menit__ yang lalu_

* * *

**Hyuga **

… dia bukan anakmu Kiyoshi =="

_Suka . Hapus . __5 menit__ yang lalu_

* * *

**Midorima Shintarou**

Oh! Pantas aku melihatmu kemarin di taman. Nanodayo!

_Suka . Hapus . __5 menit__ yang lalu_

* * *

**Midorima Kazunari **

Benarkan dugaanku, Shin-chan! Kalau itu memang Akashi :3

_Suka . Hapus . __4 menit__ yang lalu_

* * *

**Midorima Shintarou**

Iya-iya… nanodayo! Lagipula, kupikir Akashi berada di Kyoto.

_Suka . Hapus . __3 menit__ yang lalu_

* * *

**Murasakibara love Snack!**

Aka-chin… aku tunggu makan-makannya…

_Suka . Hapus . __2 menit__ yang lalu_

* * *

**Reo**** si nomer 6**

Wow! Pantas saja kau langsung pergi ke Tokyo! xD ternyataaa~

_Suka . Hapus . __2 menit__ yang lalu_

* * *

**Chihiro Mayuzumi **

Akashi…

_Suka . Hapus . __1 menit__ yang lalu_

* * *

**Kotaro Hayama**

Aku tidak percaya ini…

_Suka . Hapus . __Baru saja_

* * *

**Read more comment(500)**

**Real End!**

* * *

**[Tentang Penulis]**

HUOHH! QAQ ini covernya ada sih… tapi lupa… T_T maklum… malem-malem...

Maaf kalo alurnya kecepeten. Cuma 2 hari saya buat ini! Rekor x'D kapan-kapan mau 1 hari ah~ #ngarep :'v Saya membuat ini kepepet banget T_T di malam hari tiba-tiba ide datang. Dan saya gak bisa membuka laptop karna itu sudah malam. Lalu temen saya menyuruh saya menyatatnya di buku. Eehh… malah saya keterusan nulis di buku karena itu.

Lalu, keesokannya saya dengan semangat membuat cerita ini. Tetapi, ketika saya membuka file yang kemaren saya buka, saya malah menemukan file yang harusnya saya lanjutkan dan bukan malah nulis fic ini :'v saya langsung gak punya semangat untuk melanjutkan ini. Tetapi, karena saya pikir ide yang baru mengalir gak boleh di sia-siakan… akhirnya aku membuat cerita ini xD dan tamatlah! #malah curcol :'v

Makasih sudah membaca ini. Dan, saya sangat berharap… kalian meripiuw :)

**Special thanks** untuk The Silver Fire yang merangkap kembaran saya yang udah mau ngedit cerita saya ini :') *peluk kecup My Twin* dan tak lupa untuk kalian semua yang sudah membaca! xD Arigatou!

**=Anisa Phantomhive=**


End file.
